Category talk:Shakespeare
Oh--And if you haven't noticed, I've decided Shakespeare merits his own category as well as his own Allusions page. Turtle Fan 17:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :We should consider other authors who might deserve their own cats. I'm thinking of Hemingway and Lovecraft, but there might be others.TR (talk) 22:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ::The first one I can think of right off the bat is Isaac Asimov. You can link him to "Hindsight," "Trantor Falls," Agent of Byzantium, A Different Flesh, and the Elabon series. Now that I think of it, given how many HT stories have been published in Asimov's over the years, we might want to consider a short article on that magazine, giving a one- or two-sentence synopsis of its history and mandate, and listing all HT stories it's published with corresponding issue numbers. We could even give those stories their own category, which would be a sub-cat of the Asimov category. :::Ah, good one. I'd forgotten Asimov. TR (talk) 17:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::We already have a sub-cat called: Category:Short Stories First Published in Asimov's. ML4E (talk) 18:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Look at that. All right, that also goes into the Asimov supercat. Do we want an article on the magazine as well? Turtle Fan (talk) 00:48, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I vote that we use the category itself for the article, like Category:Monarchs of France and some of the U.S. congressional offices. TR (talk) 00:59, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I agree. It would work best that way, I believe. ML4E (talk) 16:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::We haven't done one of those in a while, but it sounds good to me. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:53, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Hemingway can be linked to "Cayos in the Stream" and "The Running of the Bulls," plus any number of connections from the middle TL-191 books, as well as various historical works of his that have come up here and there. ::Lovecraft, I'm not so sure. "The Fillmore Shoggoth" might put him over the top, but for now all we've got is two character names in one extremely brief short story and a bit of filler dialogue in Supervolcano. I'm skeptical that even "Shoggoth" would be enough to add to those few bits and create enough of a critical mass to justify a Lovecraft category--there are other writers to whose tribute anthologies HT has contributed, and their presences are not exactly all over this wiki. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:02, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::We can wait for "Nine Drowned Churches" on Lovecraft, then. TR (talk) 17:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, look at that, HT's got two Lovecraft stories coming out in short order. Let's see what kind of impact those make. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Reorganization I propose we reorganize this category a bit. We have articles like Richard Burbage thatappear in RB Characters, WHGTY Characters, and here, which strikes me as redundant. Several Hamlet characters are also here, and on the List of Hamlet Characters page. I think we should remove those characters from this category. We also have a number of Shakespeare plays, which I think could be subcatted into "Shakespeare's Plays". TR (talk) 00:32, April 3, 2017 (UTC)